


Апокалипсис для начинающих

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Фингон пережил Битву Бессчисленых Слез, но много ли это изменило?





	Апокалипсис для начинающих

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Apocalypse for Beginners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793268) by [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird). 



Битва, казалось, уже была проиграна, когда Маэдрос совершил последний отчаянный рывок к позициям Фингона. Он не мог оставить его — Фингон столько для него сделал! Возможно, это было безумием, возможно, он просто бессмысленно пожертвовал своими отрядами, но он был обязан попытаться.

***

  
Фингон собирал выживших нолдор, и Маэдрос присоединился к нему. Их осталось слишком мало, и к чему держать обиды, когда всем и так прекрасно видна правда?   
Но все же в Хитлум пришел один Маглор. Остальные братья предпочли затаиться в Оссиранде, далеко-далеко.

***

  
Нарготронд пал перед Глаурунгом, и Маэдрос крепко обнимал Фингона, пока тот оплакивал смерть своего двоюродного брата, его детей и народа, и не существовало слов, которыми Маэдрос мог бы его утешить. Все они были прокляты, все до единого.

***

  
Тингола зарезали из-за Сильмариля — тот был слишком прекрасен. Никто бы не устоял. И теперь, когда Мелиан ушла, а ее защитный Пояс вокруг Дориата исчез, братья требовали выступить против Лютиен и Берена, словно они были неотделимы от Сильмариля.  
— Хотите выйти против тех, кто выкрал Сильмариль у самого Моргота, — дерзайте, — насмехался над ними Маэдрос. Но Клятва грызла его изнутри, и он знал, что сдастся — рано или поздно. Он всегда сдавался. Перед Клятвой было невозможно устоять.

***

  
Диор, став королем, отказался расставаться с Сильмарилем, заявив, что у сыновей Феанора более нет на него никаких прав. Маэдрос согласился бы с ним, но Клятва не позволила ему отступить.

***

  
— Мы захватим их силой, — сказал Келегорм. — Сейчас Дориат беззащитен.  
— Маэдрос, — Фингон крепко сжал его запястье, — не надо.  
Маэдрос не смог заставить себя посмотреть на него.  
— Прости.  
Он последовал за братьями.

***

  
Маэдрос искал сыновей Диора больше года, прежде чем признал бесплодность этих поисков. Он не знал, что Маглор сказал Фингону, но ему было позволено вернуться в Хитлум, так что Маглор совершенно точно в чем-то убедил Фингона. Прибыв, Маэдрос потребовал, чтобы его заточили в тюрьму, но Фингон лишь покачал головой.  
— Не уверен, что смогу сковать тебя сильнее, чем твоя Клятва.  
И Маэдрос упал перед ним на колени и плакал на груди Фингона, как ребенок.  
— Я просто хотел, чтобы мы стали свободными.  
— Понимаю, — ответил Фингон, ласково поглаживая Маэдроса по волосам. — Я бы тоже этого хотел.

***

  
Когда Маэдрос узнал, что Сильмариль находится в Гаванях Сириона, то ничего по этому поводу не сказал.  
— Брат, что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Маглор, найдя его однажды на самом высоком балконе башни в разгар лютой зимней стужи.  
— Если прыгнуть, все будет кончено, — ответил Маэдрос. И краем глаза заметил, как Маглор покачал головой.  
— Это никогда не кончится, — с пугающей уверенностью заявил он. — Мы обречены.

***

  
После третьей Резни Маэдрос к Фингону не вернулся.

***

  
— Клятва требует, чтобы мы вернули Сильмариль, — с донельзя усталым видом возразил Маэдрос.  
— Варда и Манве освободят нас от Клятвы, — напомнил ему Маглор.  
— Но мы клялись Илуватару, как тут освободиться?  
— Мы прошли долгий путь, и в итоге оказались недостойны Сильмарилей из-за преступлений, что совершили во имя их возвращения.  
— Тогда мы прокляты, что бы мы ни делали.  
— Я бы предпочел увидеть перед собой нарушителей столь гибельной клятвы, чем еще раз обнажить свой меч.   
Маэдрос посмотрел на прежде молчавшего Фингона так, словно искал в нем свое спасение.  
— Ты никогда не хотел совершать злодеяния во имя вашей Клятвы. Так что и теперь не стоит начинать, — тихо проговорил Фингон. Его слова были обращены к обоим, но смотрел он только на Маэдроса.  
Маглор часто завидовал тесной связи между ними — связи, что они ухитрились сохранить, несмотря на то, что все толкало их друг против друга снова и снова. Их народ пел баллады про Берена и Лютиен, хотя стоило бы — про Фингона и Маэдроса. Чья еще любовь вынесла бы столько?  
Маэдрос медленно кивнул, словно по-прежнему ведя сам с собой мысленный спор.  
— Если бы у вас были Сильмарили, а потом вы бы их отдали — Клятва была бы выполнена? — спросил Фингон, переводя взгляд с братьев на Эонве.  
— По сути, он прав, — согласился Маглор. — Как только мы добудем Сильмарили, наша Клятва будет исполнена и мы сможем сделать с ними все, что пожелаем.  
— Но разве вы вернете их после того, что вам пришлось совершить, чтобы добыть их? — уточнил Эонве.  
— В жизни больше не захочу видеть или слышать что-нибудь про эти проклятые каменюги! — воскликнул Маэдрос. — Мы сошли с ума, давая такую клятву.  
Маглор кивнул:  
— Согласен.  
— За вами будут присматривать. И если вы хотя бы попытаетесь отобрать их...  
— Да-да, разумеется, — отмахнулся Маглор.

***

  
Стоило Маэдросу коснуться камня, как тот обжег его, и он отдернул руку.  
— Майтимо... — немедленно бросился к нему Фингон.  
Стоящий рядом Маглор повторил действие брата — с тем же результатом.  
— Мы свободны, — прошептал Маэдрос. — Мы не можем коснуться Сильмариля. Не можем исполнить Клятву. Мы свободны! — на его глазах показались слезы, и Маглор изумленно посмотрел на свою обожженную руку.

***

  
— Эонве предложил всем, кто не относится к дому Феанора, вернуться, если они пожелают, в Валинор, — Маэдрос всегда боялся, что час разлуки когда-нибудь да наступит. За плечами осталось множество случаев, когда они должны были  умереть, но все равно выжили. Доказательством того могла служить как его отсеченная рука, так и кривой шрам на лице Фингона.  
— Я не последую за тобой, если ты пожелаешь вернуться домой, — добавил он, не глядя на Фингона.  
Фингон быстро пересек комнату и прижался ладонью к его груди — там, где сердце.  
— Мой дом — здесь.  
Маэдрос поднял голову и посмотрел на него, готовый к спору, готовый к уговорам, но Фингон поднял другую руку и прижал пальцы к его губам.   
— В Валиноре для меня ничего нет, и я не единственный, кто остается. С одной стороны, твой отец был прав: война, голодное время и бесчисленные потери научили меня ценить жизнь гораздо сильнее, чем я мог осознать это в Валиноре. И если я не могу вернуться с тобой, я не вернусь вообще.  
Маэдрос открыл рот, но слова не шли.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — наконец сказал он, но после признания Фингона это прозвучало слабо даже для его собственных ушей.  
Улыбка, которой одарил его Фингон, была ярче солнца — да что там! даже ярче света Древ.   
— Никогда в этом не сомневался.  
— Я знаю.  
В конце концов, его отрубленная рука — это напоминание не о плене, а о том, как Фингон пришел и спас его. И он всегда будет воспринимать это как любовное письмо, высеченное на его теле.


End file.
